crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ngọc Trinh
Ngọc Trinh is an exclusive female character only available in CF Vietnam. Overview She is based on the real-life celebrity Ngọc Trinh, serving as a Vietnamese covert-ops for the V.A.C.F (Vietnam-Asia Covert Force). Ngọc Trinh appears to wear a blue female cop uniform (GR) and a jungle bikini set (BL) - much like FOX, she has no advantage of light equipment nor disadvantage of suffering higher damage due to lack of protection. She also features a unique Vietnamese voice which is exclusive to players using her, and comes with the reduced smoke effect (stackable with its counterpart item). Skilled features *'20% EXP' bonus. *Reduced smoke effect. *Exclusive killsounds. Trivia *Ngọc Trinh is the third character in CF based on real-life celebrities, after Miss A and 2PM. She is also the first exclusive celebrity character, later followed by Mocha. *Unlike the majority of many other characters, Ngọc Trinh is featured in the Item Shop instead of the Black Market, likely intended to give more players a chance to own her at a set price. However, due to her skilled features, she is priced much higher than any other characters in CF Vietnam (second only to VVIP characters). **Currently, Ngọc Trinh is the only skilled character to be sold directly in CF Vietnam, and she is also the only skilled character to be sold in Item Shop outside CF China (which features RedPower). **Before CF VN's 1208 patch is released, Ngọc Trinh is featured as top prize in the Treasure Box web event, leading to people thinking that she would be hard to obtain in game. Some players spent more money than her actual cost to open boxes instead of buying her in the Item Shop and still failed to win her. **Nowadays, Ngọc Trinh can be obtained at a much lower cost via events. It's speculated that, since her smoke reduction effect has been nerfed, she's been made cheaper to match the nerf. Some "Spend Vcoin" events allow players to get a character just for 159 or 169 Vcoin and Ngọc Trinh is one of them. This allow players to own her permanently for a very cheap price. *In the Rez files, Ngọc Trinh is called VN Wild. The reason for this weird naming is unclear, although it's Tencent's tradition to misspell names in a different language. *Ngọc Trinh's voice file is located in Snd2/Vietnamese instead of VietnameseWoman. It can be assumed that CF VN won't be releasing any male soldier with Vietnamese killsounds, so Ngọc Trinh will occupy the Vietnamese folder instead of VietnameseWoman. *Due to careless editing, Ngọc Trinh's preview image (BL) does not have 100% transparency and some noises can still be seen (demonstrated above). *It's speculated that Ngọc Trinh will be CF VN-exclusive, due to the fact that VTC spent over $30.000 to secure her trademark within CF Vietnam, far more than any other Black Market weapons and characters. This doesn't mean Tencent or big publishers out there could not afford that price, but they still need to obtain permission from Ngọc Trinh's Agency first. *Some people compare Ngọc Trinh with other characters such as VVIP characters and skilled characters such as Ranger/Devil Hunter Merc/SBS/Commando, which are all expensive and comes with useful perks in normal modes such as S&D, TDM and still complain that VTC priced her character too high - still, she is currently the only skilled character with reduced smoke effect, whereas most other skilled characters has flash guard capacity so these characters are well suited for different playstyles (rushing, camping). The Fates (and other VVIP characters) is better in terms of VVIP perks but they are not always designed for normal modes so the comparison isn't equal. In total, Ngọc Trinh has a mixed reputation, so buying her or not strictly depends on players' playstyle. *After 1278 Patch in CF VN, there's a glitch make this character in loading screen transform to Orchid Summer. This has been fixed in later patches. Gallery Promo Images= NgocTrinh_BL.jpg|BL NgocTrinh_GR.jpg|GR |-| In Game= NT BL.jpg|BL form NT GR.jpg|GR form NTBL_HUD.png|Black List (HUD) NTGR_HUD.png|Global Risk (HUD) |-| Smoke Test= NT_Test1.png|Ngọc Trinh + Smoke Helmet NT_Test2.png|Ngọc Trinh without Smoke Helmet Normal_Test.png|SAS 2.0 wihout Smoke Helmet Videos CF Ngọc Trinh Category:CrossFire Category:Characters